


Day 84

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [84]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short bit, long day...even John is tired...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 84

"Why hasn’t he phoned? He’s broken his pattern. Why?"

Dunno, don't care, need a cuppa.

"Waterloo Bridge."

What?

"Where now? The Gallery?"

"In a bit."

"The Hickman’s contemporary art, isn’t it? Why have they got hold of an Old Master?"

Probably deleted art altogether along with the solar system...

"Dunno. Dangerous to jump to conclutthhions. Need data."

"Stop!"

"You wait here. I won’t be a moment."

Nope. Comin' with

"Change? Any change?"

"What for?"

"Cup of tea, of course."

"Here you go – fifty."

"Thanks."

"What are you doing?"

"Investing."

"Now we go to the Gallery."

Finally...

"Have any cash?"

As always.


End file.
